whyweprotestwikiaorg-20200215-history
Harpoons
Related Pages: Write a letter to a politician Operation press pack The why and how of harpooning Going For The Kill Anonymous has seriously damaged the Scientology brand. The inflow of raw-meat is a trickle (if that), ex's and critics are increasingly speaking out, and the media is not afraid to run (accurate) negative stories for fear of litigation. Now is the time to end the tax-payer funding of fraud and abuse, by effectively harpooning governments in all the continents in which they trade. Nearly Finished. Many titles to choose from now: FairGameStop.org - PDF heaven Wanted: Stories / Reports / Suitable documents An office twat told me To prove his point, a nameless office worker commented that all those "Security of the Nation" summaries are in PDF format - Every CoS website is full of them - Every government report you go for on the web - What format is it? PDF documents make excellent Harpoons. When detailed information is being shared electronically, PDF's are the preferred format for lobby groups charities and governments themselves. When harpooning you should include: * A short email to introduce the PDF document, with a headline like "Forced abortion on your patch" * A single carefully selected attachment. If there are no suitable PDF's already available, create one and share it.}} This also means less typing for you, since the bulk of the information is in the PDF! Also... People in big offices push paper around in meetings, without regard for the rain forest, carbon foot prints with the photo copier or anything. So, if your email contains a decent essay/report pdf, which contains information on: * The Facts of the matter (dox/ pictures where possible) * Where to look for evidence / What they should be looking for * Contact details for someone who will back the info up / Testify}} ...then it will likely be distributed, whereas a link to a video will not. Remember - the reason for this is also because most office computers don't have speakers, some don't have flash. Every recipient who wants to use your info in a meeting will find it much easier to do if they can "print a report". Heck, they even get brownie points for research, much easier than printing odd pages from xenu.net, right? Harpoon-able PDF's Since sharing is caring - Here is my small library of harpoon-able PDF's for your consumption: (Soon to be hosted on a respectable looking site - an enhanced version of Scientology Information - with even more PDF's) General * A long list of Scientology front groups with brief details. * HCO/PL 15 FEB 1966: Attacking Scientology (Note: I'm expecting Aaron Saxton's edited version of this file any day, with CMO/OSA level orders added.) * Heavy Scientology infiltration of the National Foundation of Women Legislators (Information verified by barbz, imported from lermanet) * Scientology's corporate structure (Completely stolen for Dave Toureski's site) Study Tech * Dave Toureski's excellent essay in PDF format (Completely stolen from studytech.org) Narconon / Criminon * Narconon Report for Norway government * Stunning personal account CCHR Related * UK prison service attitude to criminon - official Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki